


I will destroy you magnificently until you are a crying mess

by PetitPaulJoseph



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity is implicit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Virgin Yeo Hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Summary: Mingi can't take Hwanwoong out of his mind.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949149
Kudos: 22





	I will destroy you magnificently until you are a crying mess

When they met ONEUS, Mingi thought he was an idiot for developping a crush on Hwanwoong. Yes, the shorter male was pretty and strong-headed, so much energy contained in such a small stature, and eyes shining bright with joy. It made his heart beat faster, like a bomb on the verge of blowing up, and his hands shaking, even after they came home. He couldn't help but think of Hwanwoong, his alluring lips, his voice.  
“Mingi, you're still here with us ?” Yuhno asked, concern in his voice. Those days, they're all so down on earth, with the last comeback so recent, and it is unusual for one of them to daydream. They're busy all the time, that's why.  
“Do I seem to not be here ?”  
“Mentally, yes. What's going on in this little head of yours ?”  
Mingi wanted to tell him that a certain someone was stucked on his mind, but it would pass in a few days, so he denied it, claiming to be tired. Yuhno pretended to believe him, sympathetic, sure that the younger would tell him if he deemed it important. They played some game after that, too loud said Seonghwa, and they lowered their voices until San and Wooyoung joined them. By the time Mingi went to bed, he all forgot about Hwanwoong, well, about how he wants to kiss him.  
It was Sunday morning, and Mingi felt lazy, so he didn't went with his members for breakfast, instead he slept until ten, dreaming of rough hands on him. That woke him, hard and panting, and in a desperate decision he called Hwanwoong, glad he gave him his number (I you need a friend). It rang, anxiety now washing over him, then a thrilled voice answered.  
“You called !”  
It took him by surprise that the other recognized him, because his number must have read as unknown. What did it mean ?  
“Yes, Hwanwoong-ssi. How did you know it was me ? It could have been anyone with your phone number ?”  
“I don't give it to anyone !” He chuckled like he was offended. “You called because you were bored ? Or because you missed me ?”  
Mingi almost choked on nothing, feeling blood go down directly to his groin, and he held back a soft whine, afraid that Hwanwoong would hear him.  
“I- I- A bit of both, perharps we could meet somewhere calm, a tea shop, or-or a coffee shop. Whichever you prefer,” he bursted out saying, not thinking for a second, wanting so bad to see the other boy. If Hwanwoong refused, then... he would try to claim it didn't bother him in the slightest, satisfied to just talk. But Hwanwoong agreed to drink some coffee with pastries at the periphery of Seoul.   
Mingi dressed in a hurry, definitely not trying to appear handsome and decent (he took a very cold shower that made him shiver like needed). Was it too much ? Now it was too late to change into something more casual as he ran to meet Hwanwoong, arriving to early. He sat at a table hidden in the back, growing eager with each minutes, trembling like never. When Hwanwoong entered, he lost his ability to breath. The other idol wore tight jeans and a yellow shirt, and just like that Mingi knew he was screwed.  
“I hope I didn't make you wait too long, sorry. There was some traffic-”  
“Doesn't matter. I could have wait all day and night.”  
Mingi thought he was pretty oblivious but Hwanwoong didn't notice, smiling apogeticly. They ordered, neither of them leaving the other's gaze, and soon enough they were heading towards ATEEZ's dorm, walking hand in hand. By that point Mingi was practically sure Hwanwoong must be smitten too, else he was really naïve.  
It didn't take long to learn that he's the latter when he kissed him before being pushed out, shock clear on the older's face.   
“Wh-what ? What was that ?”  
Could it be that he misinterpreted the signs, too focused on his own feelings ? Blushing with shame, he took a step away, and mumbled an apology. If Earth wanted to swallow him now was the time.  
“Don't be sorry ! I am not angry against you, just taken aback. If you try again I won't stop you.”  
Confident in his kissing skills, he pinned Hwanwoong against the wall, all hands on him, kissing him everywhere he could with a fever unknown of him. Hwanwoong was moaning under him, whispering his name with so much innocence it made Mingi hard for the second time a day.   
“You- Mingi... please... I still need to breath,” he giggled, laying in Mingi's arms as he tried to regain some form of composure.  
“Maybe we could...”, a short pause, incertain, “go to my room.”  
“If I understand it right, I think it's better that we don't.”  
“There's just me here, all by myself. We have plenty of time,” he winked.  
“That's not what I meant Mingi-ya. I am a virgin, and I intend to keep it that way for now,” red spread across his face as he blurted that last part.  
Of course Mingi was an insensitive idiot who din't think before speaking, so he tried to convince him.  
“I can change your mind you know, make you feel real good”, he purred, his right hand caressing him underneath his shirt, his voice barely a whisper on his reddening neck. He knew himself to be a good lover (his few exes' words, not his) and if Hwanwoong let him he could fuck him brainless, like he wanted to. Hwanwoong insisted on saying no, to Mingi's dismay, and they moved on, watching a mobie together, Hwanwoong curled in Mingi's arms.  
One of Mingi's hand was resting on the older's thigh, smoothing small circles. They were watching some kind of drama, Mingi not paying any attention on the screen as he observed Hwanwoong react to some scenes. It was relaxing, just the two of them enjoying quality time, not at all irritating to be so close without doing anything, not at all.  
“You don't know how much you arouse me,” he whispered in Hwanwoong's ear, voice all sweet and seductive.  
A quiver ran through Hwanwoong's body but he said nothing, taking short breathes that almost ceased when adventurous fingers found their way inside his jeans.  
“I- ah ! Mingi-ah... don't- don't stop.”  
“I wouldn't dare.”  
He started touching him through the fine layer of his boxer while nipping at his neck and jaw between wet kisses. It soon proved to be too much to bear for Hwanwoong who came, feeling hot and content.   
“I will destroy you magnificently until you are a crying mess, how about that ?”  
Then a second date would be nice.


End file.
